The Muppets @ Calvin Theatre Northampton MA (December 3 2019)
They ended up leaving for Northampton a lot later than I originally intended. And once we got there it took us forever to find parking. there were a lot of people competing for parking spaces. We got to the theater just a little after the doors opened for the early family show and met up with our friends. Walter was walking into a side door of the theater just as they approached. They saw Kermit and Miss Piggy was towards by the theatre. They check the people, including CapitalQ, and TDK as they went to their assigned seats. The muppet show started and female and muppet friends came out, and Gary came out and joined the muppets at the end of the song. Gonzo’s trumpet played correctly. Statler said that he couldn’t believe that the muppets were going to be performing the entire Muppets 2011. Waldorf said that him either. and the entire album was called Muppets 2011 Live and they were laughing. Walter came out and welcomed everyone to the show and ask how everybody was doing. He said that they were so excited to be at the Calvin Theatre in Northampton Massachusetts. Gary thanked everyone for coming out to the show. he said that tonight was a special night. he said that they were going to perform the entire Muppets 2011 album in sequence and it was entirely. also, Walter said that the Calvin Theatre was a concert venue. CapitalQ asked Walter what state were they in. And Walter said that they were in Northampton Massachusetts. Walter said that this song was about brushing teeth. he told everybody to imagine that they were in the bathroom brushing teeth and turns into this huge like number of the opening. Gary told the audience to get out their toothbrushes because that was the thing that they needed for the song. As the audience got out their toothbrushes. Walter told everybody that they got a new album and introduce Muppets 2011. He told audience to imagine that they were closer to others. he guessed not that much closer. Someone in the audience yelled out Life’s A Happy Song causing Gary and Walter to get shocked. Walter said ”Excuse me?” and Gary said ”Whoever yelled out the song please stop.” turned out TDK said it was TDK. Walter said that it was. again, he said that they got a new album and introduced Muppets 2011, and introduced Life’s A Happy Song. Gary and Mary did the spoken parts again, and at the end of the song, there was a blizzard confetti cannon. Kermit was talking to Gary, Walter and Mary about Tex Richman’s evil plan. Kermit said that this next song was about getting the old gang back together, and introduced Pictures In My Head. It followed by Me and Julio Down By The Schoolyard. Kermit introduced Fozzie and The Moopet Band. He said that The Moopets were from the band. Fozzie said that this next song was about the Moopet Band and introduced Pechoolo Casino. Afterwards. Kermit introduced Starship. Starship was talking to Kermit about the old place is not the best. Starship said that this next song was about building Northampton and introduced We Built This City. Sarah Silverman introduced Mary and Miss Piggy. They talked about their parties and having fun. Mary said that this next song was about parties and it’s called Me Party. they joined the song at the end of the chorus. Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem played The Moopets intro. Kermit introduced Tex Richman as he came out. He was talking to Kermit about getting the studio back. Tex Richman said that this next song was about being great be him and featured the Backup Dancers and introduced Let’s Talk About Me. During Man or Muppet there was a blizzard confetti cannon which caused it to fall on Gary and Walter. they brushed it off so that didn’t get sick. Smells like Teen Spirit followed by Forget You and at the end of Rainbow Connection there was another blizzard confetti cannon. The Whistling Caurso featured the Orchestra and during the end of Life’s A Happy Song Finale there was a blizzard confetti cannon. then they closed out the first set with Bandanana and during the end of the song there was a blizzard confetti cannon. Kermit thanked everyone for coming to the muppets 2011 show and they would see them on the 2nd set. They opened the 2nd set with Muppets Tonight Theme Song. The Magic Store followed by Sleigh Ride. Moving Right Along followed by Can You Picture That which featured Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem. Miss Piggy did the cover of Adele Hello. Bohemian Rhapsody followed by Something So Right and Interrogation Song. Miss Piggy came out for Leave Me Alone which was written by Michael Jackson. It featured Kermit, Walter, and the other muppets. It followed by Bad and You’re A Mean One, Constantine. Kermit introduced Nadya and the Russian Prisoners. He was talking to them about the Gulag. Nadya said that this next song featured the prisoners and introduced The Big House. During On The Road Again the animals of Northampton joined Bobby and Walter who were portraying hitchhikers. It followed by I’ve Been Everywhere. Constantine introduced I’ll Get You What You Want. It followed by Together again which at the end of the song there was a confetti cannon. It also followed by Marcerena. Then they did We’re Doing A Sequel, and they closed out the 2nd set with I’m Number One. For the 1st encore, they did Working in the Coal Mine, Moves Like Jagger. And for the 2nd encore, they did Happiness Hotel. Kermit thanked everyone for coming out to the show and wished everybody a goodnight. then they waited for a setlist. After the concert, Paul Williams came out in his personal protective equipment and was using the Bissell Powerforce Bagless Vacuum 6583 as he was vacuuming the confetti.